


420 haha

by AudreyGhirga



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga
Summary: happy weed day
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	420 haha

Tenko, Kaede and Makiii were walking on the road when iboobi came up to them

'"do you want weeeeed" she had the voice of a 40 year old smoker

"No-"

"yes of course" kayayday said

Tenko blushed cuz she thought of doing lesbian things with Kaede while they're high 

ibuuuuuuuki gave them 3 joinnnnts and they all started smoking kush

himigo came over and she was as high as kaito in his execution 

"wow this is some strong shit" kaede said while she started violating Tenko's personal space

maki passed out 

himigo had a brain aneurysm and fucking died

kayayayayayayayayayayayday and tencrotch started making out until Yasuhero noticed them and called the cops because they stole his weed

the cops, saihara succi and cockitchy ouma came over and arrested kayayday and ibubi

they also picked up Himiko's dead body

the next day tenkoock and mackey were in their house 

"maki..." tenko whispered in Maki's ear

"I'm pregnant"

"what the fuck it hasn't even been half a day"

"I don't know but I'm gonna give birth in 2 days" 

"How" 

maki was confused as fuck but she put her hand on tencunt's tummy and said

"don't worry tenkoo, kayayday went kayayaybye but im here for u babe" and she kissed tenko

tenko died at the hospital 

the end


End file.
